A Parent Trap
by 2BeautifulBrownEyes
Summary: Eleven year old identical twins Ivana and Katarina - or Vana and Kat - were separated at birth when their parents broke up. After the two meet at summer camp, they begin plotting to reunite their estranged parents. PREVIOUSLY A SANCTUARY PARENT TRAP CROSS OVER
1. Prologue: Long Ago Night

**Prologue: Long Ago Night**

**Disclaimer:****Sanctuary:**** Not mine. Never will be, because if Sanctuary was mine there would be many more seasons to come. Belongs to Damian Kindler (a god) and the fantastic people of Sanctuary. ****Parent Trap: ****Isn't mine. Belongs to whoever it belongs to...**

**A/N.**** This is my first published fic. I don't know if this is a good idea, so please review and tell me if you thought this is not a good one... I'm trying to stick as close to both story lines, but please forgive me if I stray. I also need your help. I need to decide if Helen or Nikola is going to get engaged, so your ideas will be helpful. This decision rest in the hands of the reviewers. Thank you for reading this impossibly long Author's Note.**

** N**

Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla had known each other for a long time, so long that even they had lost count. Who would have guessed what would happen on an ocean cruise from London back to America...

**HNHNHNHNHNHNH**

"Nikola, this is ridiculous. Why did I ever let you convince me to take this cruise back home?" Helen cried, truly annoyed by all that was going on around her. Everything, from the lights to the music to the upholstery was infuriating Helen. She sat down, grumbling about tacky furnishing and irritating pop music.

Nikola sat down beside her, "Oh, Helen, relax. We'll be in New York by tomorrow. It's been a trip from hell, but on the bright side there is good wine and fantastic company."

She turned to stare at him, a disbelieving look on her face, "Nikola, are you sure we are on the same boat? The wine is good and there is a large supply, but the company is terrible. There isn't a person to make decent conversation with on this entire boat."

"Am I really that bad?" He almost whispered.

This was none of his earlier light banter and Helen could see the concern leaking through the cracks in this armour. She realised that he was actually worried about being bad company and that she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Oh no, not you, just the rest of these passengers, and they aren't even that bad. I think the music is going to my head. I fear that if I hear one more song like this," Helen gestures to the room around them, "I may shoot someone."

"Have some more wine, Helen," Nikola said as he stood up from his seat, "I'll be right back."

She watched him walk away, toward the DJ. Helen took a sip of her wine and watched Nikola suspiciously. He traded a few words with the DJ and turned back towards Helen, flashing her a large smile.

Nikola came back to Helen and with a large grin said, "May I have this dance?" A waltz started to play and Helen nodded and put her hand into Nikola's.

They walked out on to the dance floor and started a very elegant waltz. The passengers around them cleared the dance floor to let the 'experts have this one'. They whirled around the floor in time to the piece of classical music, in a dance they had done since before the Five. Nikola pulled Helen tighter against him as they finished the dance. There was a small amount of complimentary light applause. Helen went to break the embrace, but Nikola held her firmly.

"Another dance, Helen?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked and he winked and said flirtatiously, "The tango."

Helen now was the one to raise her eyebrow, "Are you sure? We haven't done the tango in many years."

Nikola smirked, "We hadn't waltzed in longer."

He let her go and removed his jacket, draped it over the back of a chair and started rolling up his sleeves, "Really, Nikola?" Nikola just grinned and stepped back. He gestured to the DJ and the music started.

Helen and Nikola dancing the tango was explosive. It was more than a dance; it was a fight for dominance, full of passion and desire. They moved together fluidly, like nothing anyone had ever seen before. They spun together and flew apart, feet flying and eyes locked. The tension in the room shot up immensely. Nikola brought more fire and Helen found herself keeping up with him despite the heels and tight red dress she wore. He turned Helen away from him and pulled her back flush against the front of his body, sending dark curls tumbling out of her tight twist at the nape of her neck. Nikola spun Helen, her hair completely falling down, before drawing her back into the heat of his body. He ran his hand down her side and thigh to her knee, and then he pulled her knee up across his body before dipping Helen back a little as the song ended.

There was no sound except their combined panting. Every eye in the room was on them, but they saw nothing but the other. Suddenly Nikola broke Helen`s gaze and looked around them.

"Helen," he whispered, "Everyone is staring at us."

Helen looked away and Nikola went to let her go, but she held tight. "Well then, Nikola," she looked him right in the eyes, her blue eyes full of fire, "Let's give them something to gawk at." And without another word she pulled Nikola in for a passionate kiss.

A loud applause broke out across the room, along with a few cat calls and whistles. Helen felt a faint blush colour her cheeks, and she took a small step away from Nikola, he followed her and pulled her close. She looked up at him and saw his eyes light up once again with that certain fire.

She leaned towards him and whispered into his ear words her never thought he would hear. "Let take this somewhere more private."

He gaped at her, completely shocked, but recovered quickly before heading to grab his jacket. When he had gotten it, he grabbed Helen's hand and led her from the room.

**HNHNHNHNHNHNHN**

Neither of them had seen the flash of the camera, but they would both leave the boat with a photo of them in a passionate embrace.

** N**

**A/N2. This prologue is set after SFN2, so all of this could of happened, but we'll never know due to the *sniffle,sniffle* cancellation of this WONDERFUL tv show. Thank you and enjoy: )**


	2. Eleven Years Later, Pt 1: Ivana

_Eleven Years Later, Part One: Ivana  
_**Disclaimer:** Nope... why even ask?

**A/N:** Sorry that this was so delayed. Hope you enjoy it and that I stayed as true as possible to the characters, even the ones I make up. Please review if you find anything wrong or just if you want to... Thanks :)

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

**London Underground Sanctuary- July, 2023**

"Mum, come on. If you don't hurry we're going to miss the flight." Ivana Magnus called despairingly into her mother's lab.

"Ivana Patricia Magnus, patience is a virtue." Under her breath she whispered, "and one you don't happen to possess."

"I heard that. The specimen will still be here when you get back, unlike me," Ivana rolled her blue eyes at her mother's inability to pull away from a project. Then again she was the same.

"Oh, alright Darling. Just let me put it away, and we'll be off. Are your trunks in the car?" She asked her daughter who was leaning against the door, tapping her foot.

"Yes mum, they've been in there for half an hour." Vana blew her dark bangs out of her eyes and pinned some of her long hair back.

Her mother smiled, thinking how similar she looks to him when she's irritated. Her eyes light up with that light he used to get. It was something that she sees from her daughter whenever she gets annoyed with a problem. He would always run his hand through hair, making it stick up even more than it already did... had.

Vana noticed her mother get that far away look, like she was remembering something that happened during her 285 years. Of course, that's probably what was happening.

"Mum, please hurry. I'm going to say my good-byes to Grandfather and Ranna," Vana turned on her heel, not waiting for a response from her mother, who was shaking her head.

**HNHNHNHNH**

"Grandfather? Are you there?" Vana called into her grandfather's office.

"Did you try his lab? Or maybe Ranna's office?" Vana squeaked as a voice spoke from behind her.

"Oh, Henry! You frightened me; I didn't hear you come up..." Her brow crumpled and a confused look on her face.

"It's not your hearing, if that's what you're wondering," Henry laughed, "I've been working on masking my footsteps. Seems it works." A big grin broke across his face.

"I take it you haven't seen him?" Vana asked Henry and Henry shook his head.

"Nah, I haven't seen him since breakfast, he and Ranna were headed to his lab. I'd check there first," Henry said before turning to head to his lab.

"Thank you, Henry," Vana called after him, "and give my love to Erika and Alistair, I wish I could say good-bye."

"Will do, kiddo," he called over his shoulder.

Vana closed her grandfather's door and headed towards his lab a few floors down. She following the hallway to the end then boarded an elevator that took her back down to the floor the labs were on. She poked her head back in the lab her mother was in and, as she expected, her mother was still looking in the microscope.

Sighing she turned and walked further down the corridor that housed the labs. A few doors down was her Grandfather's lab. The door was closed, which only happened when he was doing something he didn't want interruptions during. She almost turned around, but she was leaving and didn't want to go without saying good-bye.

"Grandfather?" Vana knocked on the closed door to the lab, "are you in there? Please open up."

Vana sighed and was about to walk away when the door slid open to reveal her grandfather, Gregory Magnus.

"Hello, my dear girl. Are you excited about camp?" Gregory asked her, and received the Magnus smile that could melt even the coldest hearts. He had seen it happen.

"Oh, of course! I rarely get to go out of the Underground, even then it's only to visit the other Undergrounds, so I was surprised when mother agreed to this," she gave her grandfather a curious look. "Now, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Behind Gregory there was a laugh, Ranna smiled at the girl as she peeked around him.

"You Magnus' use charm as a weapon," Ranna chuckled to herself, "you use it to disarm your enemies and make them underestimate you. I find it fascinating the effect you have on people."

Gregory turned and flashed Ranna a winning smile, and walked towards the long lab table where she stood. "Now, my dear, where is that box?" He asked Ranna as he rummaged around the table. "Ah, here it is," he cried excitedly.

After handing his cane to Ranna, Gregory faced his granddaughter with a delighted grin. In his hands was a small, grey box wrapped with a black ribbon. He passed it to Vana and she held it gingerly, like it was some delicate object that would shatter with the slightest movement. She studied it intently before pulling off the ribbon and opening the box quickly. She gasped and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him off balance.

"Oh, Grandfather, it's beautiful," she sighed as she fingered the silver locket on the thin chain.

"Here, put it on," he said as he took the box from her.

Gently, he removed the small locket from the box and put it in her hands. She picked it up and lovingly slid her finger over the engraved 'I', and then she opened up the locket, which was no bigger than Gregory's thumb. Inside was a small photo of her and her mother which had been taken this year. She rarely could get her mother in front of the camera, which she thought was odd, as she has seen hundreds of photos of her mother before she was born.

"Let me help you," Ranna insisted from somewhere behind her grandfather and Vana handed her necklace to her honorary grandmother

"I love it," she said as she touched the necklace Ranna was placing around her neck.

"He was worried that you wouldn't," Ranna whispered in her ear as she clasped the necklace.

"I really do," Vana assured both her grandfather and Ranna, "Thank you so much."

She kissed his cheek, gave him a tight hug and Gregory cleared his throat, "Alright, let's get you to the car. I'm sure your mother is waiting."

The trio left the lab with Vana leading and Gregory and Ranna trailing along after her. As they headed towards the elevator they heard a voice coming out of the lab Helen Magnus had occupied earlier. It was none other than Helen Magnus herself.

"Yes, Will, I understand that this is a problem." There was a beat of silence.

"You became head of the Old City Underground Sanctuary for a reason, Will. You are perfectly capable of handling this, at least for another day." Another beat of silence during which Vana assumed that Will was protesting that.

"I've had these plans for months, you must understand."

They were close enough now for Vana to hear snippets of the other side of the conversation and wondered what Reykjavik and a woman named Sigrid Halstrom had to do with any of this...

"I apologized for that and it was 13 years ago," her mother cried, sounding exasperated.

"Magnus, you are needed. I understand that it brings up bad memories and that you don't want to come, but this is something I can't solve myself." She heard Will voice and she recognized the reluctance in his voice, but didn't understand... until she heard her mother's response.

"I'd thank you, _**Doctor Zimmerman**_, to remember to whom you are speaking," She replied frostily and Vana actually heard Will swallow nervously. "I'll be there in a few hours. I will leave Henry and Ivana in Maine, and come to _**Old City**_," she spat out the words the same way she had said 'Doctor Zimmerman" and it made Vana tense.

Her mother quickly finished her phone call and took a few deep breaths. It was only at this time that Vana realized her grandfather and Ranna had continued down the hall and were looking at her in question. She sighed and entered her mother's lab, but the woman she saw there was not her mother, it was Helen Magnus the strong, 285 year old 'professional secret keeper'. The hard, cold mask was in place, and even though her eyes were closed she knew the shutters would be up, blocking anyone from seeing how she truly felt.

"Mother," she whispered warily and she watched as her mother transformed from the woman with the world on her shoulders to the caring mother.

"Oh, Ivana darling, I'm so sorry," she lurched forward, lacking the grace she normally exuded, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Will called-" she started but Ivana cut her off.

"Mum, I know and it's okay. I understand that sometimes your work will come first," she saw her mother start to object, "Not that you don't love me, but you are the person who made all this," she gestured around, "possible and I'll never resent that. Now, you go pack for your trip and I'll go and tell Henry that he's taking me to Camp Kinsey."

She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave the room, but stopped when she heard her mother say, "What did I do to deserve a daughter like you?"

She gave her mother the patented Magnus smile and said very sassily, "Just lucky, I guess."

"Cheeky monkey," Helen Magnus called after her daughter as she walked out the door, before calling to change some travel plans.

**HNHNHNHNH**

**Somewhere in Maine**

"Henry, just relax. Alistair and Erika will be just fine," Vana said to Henry who was sitting next to her in the back seat of a town car.

He sighed and turned to look at her. "You know," he started, "I'm not very outdoorsy, but isn't that gonna be a little difficult to, I don't know, go fishing in."

She looked down at her skirt and matching jacket, and scrutinized her shiny black shoes. "Henry, you've known me for how many years and you think that I'm going to go fishing. How mundane." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip just so that it reminded Henry of a certain vampire.

"You're the one who wanted to go to Summer Camp..." he replied derisively.

He looked at her again. "You have very interesting hair," he teased, smirking at the look that crossed her face.

"It's not that bad," she cried indignantly as another hair fell into her eyes. Her shoulders slumped, "Okay, you have a point."

He started searching his laptop bag. "Erika," he said, "wanted me to give this to you." And he pulled out a simple black headband, one that Erika had bought for her as a going away present.

"Oh, thank you Henry, and thank Erika too" she beamed as she pushed it onto her head, pulling her bangs from her eyes.

The driver turned onto a dirt road. "Mister Foss, Miss Bancroft, we have arrived."

Ivana eagerly turned to the window and stared out in pure delight. She watched as the pulled up to a lager building built on a lake and her eyes followed all the girls running around, laughing. Henry noticed this, and thought how good this would be for her.

The driver stopped and went around to the back of the car to get Vana's trunks out. Henry got out and held the door open for Ivana. She stepped out and her eyes hungrily followed the shrieking, squealing girls that seemed to be everywhere. That reminded him.

"Uhm, your mom wanted me to give these to you." He handed her a bottle of small pills, "Just in case you get any, uh, **cravings**. If you do, it's one three times a day. She wants you to call if anything happens, especially if you get... cravings."

"Alright, Henry, I will," she promised and wrapped her arms around her, as she liked to think, big brother.

"Bye, kiddo, we'll miss you Underground." He coughed to hide the growing emotion, but he'd already been caught.

"It's alright, Henry, I'll be back before you know it. Summer will be over in the blink of an eye and we'll be back to hacking and inventing before you can even miss me."

He got into the car as she said her goodbye, and she waved until the town car disappeared around the corner before turning and picking up her trunks and heading to Registration.


	3. Eleven Years Later, Pt 2: Katarina

_**Eleven Years Later, Part Two: Katarina**_

**Disclaimer: **** No.**

**A/N.**** Part two of our introductions. Can I say that I got a little giddy when reading reviews? I'm glad that people liked it and a large Thank You to those who reviewed. I would also like to thank the fabulous Sparky She-Demon. Without her I would probably still be struggling to find a name for Nikola's winery, among other things.**

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

**Smijeđa Vinarija -****Napa Valley, California- July, 2023**

The explosion that wracked the entire winery shocked no one, yet Katarina still went running. Bottles rattled on shelves and liquid sloshed inside barrels. She ran through the bottling plant, checking for injuries as she went. Kat glanced down aisle after aisle looking for her father, the cause of the most recent explosion.

As she neared his office she slowed down. Rounding the last corner she came to a complete stop. With hands on her hips she watched as her father stumbled from his office, smoke following him out and clinging to him like second skin. He had a large grin on his face until he saw his daughter standing in his path, tapping her foot and looking downright hostile. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in question, and that sent a spike through Nikola's heart.

Kat watched as the smile slipped from her father's face, but told herself not to give in.

"Dad," Kat started to berate him, but he cut her off.

"Katarina, dear, if you are going to tell me off at least do it in Serbian."

"Tata," she started again and again he interrupted, but this time he was speaking Serbian.

"You know what, how about we not fight. You are going off to **Summer Camp**," he said it like it had a bitter taste, "Until the end of summer."

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her away from the smoking ruins of what used to be his office.

"You know that according to your contract you aren't allowed to do any of that," she gestured behind her at the door, which was hanging slightly off its hinges.

"You can't stop genius," he grinned and she rolled her eyes, "I was on a roll. I'd just about got it before that little setback happened."

"Setback?" Kat asked incredulously and she switched back to English, "That's more like a disaster. You blew up your office, after all."

"Semantics, my dear girl." Nikola grumbled, "And I had to do something big. It's hard to follow up the invention of Wireless Electricity."

They leisurely strolled through the aisles, stopping every now and then to take a look at a bottle of two or say hello to a passing worker. Finally they came to the section of the winery where her father kept the best bottles. He selected what he knew to be her favorite year and flashed her a grin before heading back towards the house. Kat lagged behind, taking a good look at her surroundings.

It was large and open, with big windows and a lot of modern technology, but still very old timey. It was nestled far back from the main road, with the vineyard between them. The back doors opened up to a patio and a big pool, where her father liked to swim daily.

She walked up the patio and into the kitchen where Laura was making her some lunch. She walked in just as Laura pushed her dad out of the kitchen.

"Hey Laura," Kat greeted as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter, "What are you making?"

Laura was a small woman, only 5'2, two inches shorter than Kat, with fiery red hair and kind green eyes. She had been their housekeeper since Kat was a baby. The years had streaks of grey running through her hair and wrinkles starting to form, but she was still very pretty and looked great for a woman of 59. Laura and her husband, Bill, had been some of the first people hired by her father.

"Katarina Tesla, you get off that counter right now," she said, her Texas twang becoming more pronounced due to her irritation.

Kat slid off the counter and inquired, "So, what is it?"

"My famous chili, a little going away present for my favorite girl," she said with a bright, affectionate smile in Kat's direction.

Laura sighed and continued, "Though, it's a shame your daddy doesn't eat," she looked down at the giant pot, "Guess I'm gonna have to feed the men again."

"You know they love you for it," Nikola said as he breezed back into the room, clean with a fresh suit on, "you are the woman of their collective dreams."

Kat giggled and Laura blushed, "This old woman? I don't think so."

Kat looked at her quizzically and asked, "Can't you find out for yourself, being an Empath and a Telepath?"

"Yes, honey. I can," she turned back to her chili and studied it, "but, then I'd know. It's only sporting to let them tell me themselves." Laura winked at Kat and picked up a bottle of spice that was sitting beside the pot and sprinkled some in.

"Is my taste tester ready?" Laura gave the spoon to Kat

"Mmmm, tasty... oops," Laura raised her eyebrow and chuckled at the bit of chili that had slopped onto her shirt. "Is that what you did with Bill?" Kat asked as she wiped at the stain and Laura gave her a bright smile.

"Yes, it was," she affirmed and grinned, "and when they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, they weren't kidding. Bill was no exception."

Bill laughed as he came through the door from the patio, "My ears were burning," he gave Laura a kiss on the cheek, "and it's no wonder, you are a fabulous cook."

He smiled at Kat and pulled her up into a bear hug, "How's it going, Kitty Kat?"

She squealed as he swung her around and started giggling.

"Put me down," she gasped when she could breathe again.

He put her down and ruffled her short, dark curls. She narrowed her wide, blue eyes at him before running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame them. She gave up when Laura handed her a hair tie from her wrist and pulled it up into a pony. Her bangs fell across her forehead and into her eyes. She glared at them reproachfully before turning her gaze on the occupants of the room.

A quick glance around found her father at the table with a glass of wine –and the bottle, of course-, his notes spread around him, and a stack of papers from the winery covering half of the large table. Laura was still minding her chili, and every now and then adding something to the pot. Bill had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, trying not to interrupt his wife while she cooked.

Bill had bright blue eyes and dark hair, though a lot of it was silver now. He had smile lines around his eyes and a dark tan from working in the California sun almost every day of his life. Even at 63 years old he was still strong enough to lift the wine barrels –which most men half his age couldn't do- and remarkably fit. Kat's father called it a 'genetic bonus', it had something to do with the way his genes were made up. That gene, whatever it was, blessed Bill with increased strength and a slightly longer life span. Nothing too dramatic, just another 15 to 20 years, tops. Kat had done the study herself. Studying his blood had been fascinating, she had learned so much from one little drop of blood that it astounded her. The cells in his body-

Dragging herself out of her thoughts, she shook her head and focused on the room around her again.

"So, how much time until the chili's done?" she asked Laura, who had extracted herself from Bill's hold and was grabbing bowls.

"None," she smiled at Kat, "grab a bowl and eat up. This is the last homemade meal you'll get until you get home from camp," again her accent became thicker, this time with sadness, "and I doubt that the food there is gonna be any good compared to my meals."

"None will ever satisfy my hunger, and until I return home I shall always be ravenous," she declared very dramatically, making a big show of waving her arms around.

She grabbed her bowl and started eating right away. As dramatized as that was, Kat knew she was right. Laura was the best cook and no mess hall could ever compare to what she created. She savored it to the last bite, enjoying the spicy flavour. Then, she got up and gave the bowl to Laura.

"Thanks, Laura," she got up and headed out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget Cuppy," Laura called after her, "You know you can't sleep without it."

"I got it, thanks," she replied over her shoulder before going to her bedroom to finish packing her duffle bag.

When she got there she looked around her room, eyeballing her microscope and wondering if it would withstand the trip to camp. Kat then shook her head. She was going to summer camp, she wouldn't need her microscope.

Kat turned to her bed where her bright yellow duffle bag sat only half filled. She started grabbing clothes out of her dresser, trying to avoid the more dressy things. She was going to summer camp after all.

Summer camp, she couldn't get over that. How had she swung it? Kat honestly thought her father would never go for it, he was so against... well, 'normal' things. Summer camp would definitely be classified as one of the more normal things they had done. Being homeschooled certainly had its bonuses. Kat and her father had been on explorations of lost tombs, archeological digs, been to lectures on electricity and medical research, watched _**Shakespeare**_ in the park, and more of the most amazing things.

Together they had travelled the world as her end of summer trip. She had been to Serbia, Italy, Russia, Greece, Ireland, Mexico, Japan, Australia, all over South America, and Canada, but she still hadn't chosen where she wanted to go this year.

Zipping up her now stuffed duffle bag she gave the room a last onceover. Before she left Kat grabbed the envelope that contained her most prized possession, besides Cuppy. Speaking of Cuppy...

"Oh, Cuppy," she cried to the small stuffed animal who was glaring at her accusingly, or so she thought, "I almost forgot you."

Cuppy had been everywhere with her, where she went, Cuppy went. She stuffed the bear-like creature into a side pocket along with the envelope before she dragged her duffle bag down the hall before shouldering it and coming back down the stairs.

"Okay, Tata," she called into the kitchen, "I'm ready to go."

She heard the scraping of a chair against the floor and footsteps as they filed out of the kitchen into the foyer. After an awkward moment of not knowing what to do, the group headed to Bill's large truck. Kat threw her duffle bag in the back of the truck and got into the backseat with Laura.

The 15 minute drive to the airport had a heavy silence hanging over them and found each of the four occupants deep in their own thoughts.

"Alright," Bill was the first to speak since they had got into the truck, breaking the quiet that had settled over them.

The four of them got out of his truck and walked Kat to the scanner. She passed through easily and Nikola, Bill, and Laura followed. They walked with Kat to her terminal where she would soon be boarding her plane. That plane would take her to Maine where she would meet a bus that would take her to Camp Kinsey for Girls.

"Oh, honey! I'm gonna miss you so much," Laura said as she pulled Kat in for a long hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head, which was difficult as Kat was taller than her.

Bill gave her a big bear hug and whispered in her ear, "You be careful, Kitty Kat, and make sure to write. You know how Laura gets; she'll be in a constant state of panic until you get home."

Kat walked over to her father nervously. This was the first time she was going anywhere alone, but she had to be strong. She could do this. Kat raised her chin and put a smile on her face. This was what she wanted, after all.

Nikola watched as his daughter steeled herself against the separation. Suddenly he wasn't so sure about all of this. He was sending his daughter away to a camp that was across the country. What if something happened, what would she do?

Then, all his worries went away. Well, not all of them, but a large chunk. She was so much like her mother and she had some of him in there too. Katarina Tesla was a Magnus, just like her mother, and if anything happened he knew his daughter would be fine.

"Don't be afraid to raise a little hell," he grinned at her, "You are a Tesla, after all. I would be disappointed if you didn't."

She smirked back at him and the devious sparkle in her blue eyes held the promise of mischief. He leaned down and swept her bangs aside to place a kiss on her forehead. Kat threw her arms around her father's neck and held on tightly, not wanting to let go. Nikola wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. There was no need to say goodbye, and a few moments later they parted and Kat walked away.

When she was just about to board the plane she turned back. Bill and Laura gave a little wave in her direction, but it was her father who had her attention. He was just standing there, watching as she left, still as his statue at Niagara Falls. She stood there studying him until a there was a tap on her shoulder.

Twisting to face the interruption, she saw a smiling flight attendant. She was perky little blonde that she knew was going to be the cause of a massive headache. The flight attendant introduced herself as "Candi with an '**I**'" and Kat had a sneaking suspicion that her dad had arranged all of this. Her suspicions were confirmed as she threw a glance over her shoulder, only to see her father almost gutting himself in the middle of the airport. Her eye twitched.

She turned back towards _**Candi**_ -even in her head the name sounded ridiculous- and gave her a bright smile. 'Time to start the hell-raising,' she thought and unexpectedly the thought of the impending plane ride improved.

"Ah, Tata," she murmured to herself, "what a wonderful going away present."

This blonde has no idea what just got handed to her. Kat smirked and followed her onto the plane.

**HNHNHNHNH**

**Somewhere in Maine**

Kat was still smiling on the bus to camp due to the joy she had gleaned from torturing that flight attendant. Candi couldn't wait to get away from her. She had been a fantastic distraction and her father knew her so well.

She sighed and tried to tune out the camp songs they were singing, but to no avail. Kat turned to the girl next to her who seemed to be in the same predicament. She leaned over and said, "I'm Kat Smith, what's your name?"

The girl gave her a tight smile and replied, "I'm Chloe, and I hate bus rides. I apologize in advance if I barf on you."

"No worried," Kat said, "Just puke in that direction." She pointed towards the aisle.

"Alright Campers," some cheery voice chirped from the front of the bus, "We have almost reached our destination."

There was a loud cheer and a few wolf whistles from the 20+ girls on board. The woman at the front, Kat identified her as Winnie, one of the Activities Leaders, tried to rein them in.

Winnie spoke over the noise, "Okay, when we arrive remember to find your bag first and then head to registration. If you cannot find your bag, tell one of the Activities Leaders or the Camp Leaders, and we will try and sort things out."

Just then the bus turned up a dirt road and the cheering couldn't be contained. All of these girls had been trapped together on a bus for an hour, and the prospect of fresh air was too good a chance to miss.

All of the faces were pressed up against the glass in anticipation. Kat watched as a large building came into view and felt herself start to get excited. In no time at all she was itching to get off the bus.

Relief came quicker than expected. They all filed off and lingered around the bus, waiting as bags were tossed down from atop the bus. Kat saw hers and tried to make a grab for it, but other bags were soon thrown on top of it. She tugged at her bag, but it didn't budge.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kat watched as a tall, black haired girl in a tie-dyed shirt plucked her own bag out of the middle of the pile easily.

"Holy Amazon," came Chloe's shocked voice from beside her. She already had her bag.

"Hey," Kat called after the Amazon, "can you help me?"

"Oh, sure," the girl put down her bag and asked, "Which one?"

"It's the bright yellow one," Kat said and she watched in amazement as she pulled it out without even straining herself, "Thanks."

"No sweat," She smiled, "I'm Naomi."

"I'm Kat, this is Chloe," she gestured to her companion who still looked a little queasy, "Be careful, I think she got a little bus sick."

"Okay," Naomi moved to Kat's other side.

Chloe was just about to cross the dirt road when out of now where appeared a sleek, black town car. Naomi pulled her back.

"Careful, babe," she warned, "That could have ended badly."

"I wonder who that was," Chloe said, eyes still following the car that almost ran her over.

"Does it matter?" Kat asked, pushing the black car to the back of her mind.

"Do you happen to know where Registration is?" Chloe asked distractedly as the three of them all shouldered their bags. She was probably still thinking about her almost run in with the underside of a car.

"Yep," replied Naomi, and pointed in the direction of the big building, "it's that way."

"After you," Kat said and Naomi led them off towards Registration and their cabin assignments.

**A/N2. If Nikola seems OOC, that's because he's a daddy now and it tempered him a little. **


	4. Kat's Cabin

_**Kat's Cabin: Arapaho**_

**A/N: ****SORRY! That's all I can say. I'll try and be better, but no promises (sorry). Thank you to reviewers, follower, and favoriters! I don't know where I would be without you. Special thanks to Sparky She-Demon, this would probably just still be a few paragraphs if the darling hadn't reminded me to WRITE. She's a dear! 3**

**Criticism is welcome and reviews are craved. Please point out the imperfections and I will do my best to fix them. THANKS FOR READING! ~x **

**Disclaimer****: Nope.**

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

As Kat, Naomi, and Chloe approached the building that held Registration they went their separate ways. Naomi went to the 'T' table, Chloe to the 'W's, and Kat to the 'S's. She waited in line for a good 20 minutes due to the whole bag debacle. When she finally got to the front she was greeted by a cheerful –was that part of the job description? - Activities Leader. She widened her already almost painful-looking grin.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked, never once did the smile drop.

"Um, Katarina Smith," she answered. Yep, Smith. Kat mentally rolled her eyes. It was their pseudonym and had been since her father open the vineyard, but she still thought of herself as a Tesla.

"Alright... Katarina Smith," The Activities Leader looked up at her, "First time camper?"

"Yeah," Kat nodded, and the older girl's smile became more genuine.

"Okay, Katarina, you are in Arapaho. It's the third cabin on the left." Ah, three. "If you need any help finding anything, ask the older girls in your cabin. I believe you have a Second Year with you."

The Activities Leader handed her a pamphlet filled with the rules, schedule, and activities. She also gave her a camp T-shirt with her cabin name on it in big, bright green letters. Kat smiled at the girl and made her way out the hall holding Registration before walking in the direction indicated on a sign.

On her way to her cabin she took a good look around her. It was open and airy. There were a lot of trees and the sun was shining brightly. Kat closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun, smiling as it warmed her face. Her peaceful moment was interrupted by a happy shriek from her nearby. There were plenty of girls her age running around and she wondered if any of them were going to be in her cabin.

Speaking of her cabin, she saw it, the third on the left. It was the same size and design as the others around her; small, wood, and a porch with the name of the cabin painted over top.

She nervously hefted her duffel bag up further on her shoulder and climbed up the front steps to the cabin. Kat wasn't scared, but she wasn't looking forward to this unknown situation she was being thrust into. She didn't like surprises. Okay, so she had wanted to go to camp, but the suspense was killing her. Who were these girls who she would be spending the next month with? Would she get along with them? She didn't like not knowing, she was a genius's daughter.

'Pull it together, girl. You are a Tesla, you laugh in the face of fear and certain death,' she thought and carefully put on a calm facade. 'Oh, god. I'm going to die...'

Kat cautiously knocked on the door before opening it. Slowly, she took in where she would be staying for awhile and smiled. There were four bunks, neatly lined up, two against a wall and the wall opposite the door was lined with dressers. One of the bunks and dressers was occupied, so Kat picked a random one and settled down.

She lost track of time as she sat there, and the next thing she knew the door to the cabin was being pushed open and in walked a petit redhead. The small girl smiled at her, and gave a little wave before walking further into the room. Kat was reminded of Laura, with her green eyes and calm demeanor. At least until the redhead stubbed her toe on a bed post, and that comparison was thrown out the window.

The girl started cursing like Kat had never seen. She hadn't even heard some of the words that were coming out of her mouth. Kat felt her eyes grow wide in shock, surprised that such an innocent looking girl could have a mouth that would make a sailor blush.

The girl looked up from her swearing and met Kat's eyes. She smiled sheepishly, "Hi there, I'm Diana." She brushed her long, red curls out of her face and flopped down onto the bed across from her.

Kat eyed her warily, unsure if she was okay or not.

"Hi... I'm Kat."

"Is this your first year at Camp Kinsey?"

Kat looked down at her hands, "Yes," she replied nervously.

"Okay, don't worry. I help you get around. Our cabin will be doing our activities together," Diana smiled.

Again the door swung open and inside walked Naomi and Chloe. They both smiled when the saw Kat and Chloe started shrieking with excitement. Diana winced and placed her hands over her ears to shut out the screams.

When Chloe finally quieted down, Diana introduced herself to the other two. They smiled uneasily at each other, still trying to figure out if they liked each other. Kat grinned and patted the bed next to her. Chloe placed her stuff on the bed and sat on it gingerly, shyly smiling at her from beneath her honey blonde bangs.

"Where are you from, Chloe?" Kat asked hoping to bring the small girl out of her shell. It seemed to work.

Suddenly, Chloe was again a ball full of energy. She started chattering on about Canada and this place called Old City and the strange things that seemed to happen in a certain part of town. Chloe also mention something called the 'Fifth Ward' and some ruins that her mother had forbidden her to go near. Something to do with a terrorist attack or some crazy woman blowing up her house...

Kat settled back and listened to the young girl talk, content to hear about Chloe until they actually had to do something.

**HNHNHNHNH**

Later, in the mess hall with her three cabin mates – and hopefully, new friends- Kat was standing in line to get dinner. It was quite a long line, so they had made two. In front of Kat was an older woman, about fifty who was chatting to the younger woman in front of her. They had similar features and if Kat had to guess she would say they were mother and daughter.

The line moved more quickly than expected, and before she knew it, a plate was thrust into Kat's hands and she was standing in front of the food. She glanced over the food selections and felt a pang of homesickness, well more like homemade meal sickness...

Kat piled up her plate with the most appetizing food and noticed that Chloe was doing the same. She smiled briefly before she was interrupted by a voice saying, "Strawberries, dear?"

"Oh, no thanks. I don't like them much." Kat said and left the line, but stayed to wait for Chloe. The woman nodded in response and turned to offer the girl on her right the same now that her daughter has moved on.

"No thank you," came the reply in a British accent, "They aren't exactly my favorite."

The woman looked puzzled for a second and glanced to her left, but all she saw was a small, blonde haired, brown eyed girl eyeing the strawberries hungrily. The woman didn't notice the British girl leave the line and when she looked back to her right, the girl was gone.

Kat was looking down at her tray when suddenly a shove sends her bottle of juice flying. She looked up and into the eyes of her attacker –her eyes- and gasped. She saw the bright blue eyes widen in shock and a small mouth drop open. Kat was sure that her facial expression was exactly the same.

Then all she could see was a flurry of blonde hair as Chloe approached her, babbling on about the dinner menu. Kat quickly stood up, searching the room for the girl. She saw nothing, but noticed Di and Naomi staring towards the back corner of the room. She followed their gazes and saw the girl at her cabin table, and then she was pulled by the elbow to her table, along with Naomi and Diana.

**HNHNHNHNH**

"How dare she come here with your face," Diana cried, "Why I oughta..."

Naomi chuckled, "You know, babe, she's your doppelganger. I think it's pretty cool."

They had been discussing her 'twin' for the entirety of dinner and Kat looked across the hall from where their table was and saw the other girl looking back at her. She felt uncomfortable and stared hard at the table and tried to ignore the feeling of being watched. What was it about this girl?

She looked up from the table and locked eyes across the room with her, eyes so familiar to her. She had to check a mirror later; she had to see her reflection to compare. This just had to be a coincidence, right?

_Right?_

**HNHNHNHNH**

**Meanwhile, Back in Napa Valley...**

"Are you... um, Nicholas Smith?" She glanced up from the paper in her hands and stared long and hard at the man sitting behind the desk, tinkering with something.

"And if I am?" he smirked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. Smith, I have been sent to you by your PR representative. I'm here to do a story about you and this amazing vineyard of yours," she said as she leaned against the chair in front of the desk, giving him an ample view of her cleavage.

She knew she looked good. That's what she was here for. Her white dress hugged her curves, her heels boosted her height from 5'6 to 5'8, and she was done up very nicely- and expensively- just for this first meeting.

He leant back in his chair, appraising her, and put the tips of his fingers together in thought, "I have a PR representative?"

He drank from a glass she hadn't noticed on the desk, but she did notice what was inside.

"Isn't it a little early for wine, Mr. Smith?" she asked as she sat down in the chair she had been previously leaning on. She crossed her legs and noticed his eyes moving over the expanse of bare flesh hungrily.

"Call me Nick," he leered at her at her, "and it is never too early for wine."

She smiled at him, "Alright _Nick_, I'm Isadora Byrnes." She stretched her arm out and grasped his hand in a handshake that lasted a few seconds to long.

This was going to be one of her easiest marks yet. She couldn't help thinking that for a 167 year old genius, he was incredibly stupid.


	5. Vana's Cabin

_**Vana's Cabin: Navajo**_

**A/N:**** REVIEW! THE SILENCE COMMANDS YOU! **

**Disclaimer:**** Nope... Never, ever, ever. No matter how hard I wish upon that little star I can see out of my window... I won't ever own Doctor Who either. Though, stupidly, I trust Moffat and whoever else is running that show.**

**Anyways... I digress. Enjoy ~x**

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

Registration went by very quickly. Vana lined up with the B's and found herself at the front of the line not to long after she joined it.

"Name?" asked the smiling woman behind the desk in front of the queue.

Vana thought that she looked older than her mother and Ranna, maybe in her early sixties. Her silver streaked hair was pulled back in a messy bun and winkles lined her face, but when she smiled she shed years off, making her look fifty or younger.

"Bancroft, Ivana Bancroft," she said as she placed her trunks beside the table, out of the way.

"Ooh, I love your accent, where are you from?"

"London," Vana smoothly replied, holding out her hand for the brochure the woman offered.

"You're Navajo, sixth cabin on the right. Here's your t-shirt. Good luck," the woman smiled and called, "Next?"

"Thank you," Vana said as she placed her things on top of her trunks and left the line.

As she walked out of the building she vaguely noticed that it was a nice day. Her thoughts were far away, 5310 km away, back in London. Vana missed her family. She'd only been gone for a day, but she felt that loss immensely.

She looked at the watch on her wrist, still on London time. It read a little after six. Grandfather and Ranna would be supervising the feedings. Vana wondered if her grandfather had solved the puzzle that was the Steno's sickness. It would not surprise her if he had; he also had Ranna to help if he needed it.

If mother had been back in the Sanctuary Ivana didn't doubt that she would still be holed up in her lab with the specimen, or in her office dealing with the next global crisis. But as she was probably still on the flight to Old City, Vana assumed her mother would be working on her paperwork.

Her mother's paperwork... She had once sworn that whenever she turned her back it multiplied.

Vana missed her mother. Her breathing hitched as she thought about being so far from her family for so long. But she could do it, she was strong and, as Ranna had said, a Magnus. Vana touched her necklace fondly before tucking it under her shirt.

Coming out of her thoughts she found herself being jostled by a tall girl.

"You gonna lurk out here all day?" she asked in her thick Chicago accent. This girl had dark blue eyes with strawberry blonde hair. Vana could tell that her sweet, innocent look belied her true nature. She seemed like tough girl, but loyal. Vana shrugged.

"Are you in Navajo?" Vana asked.

"Why? What's it to ya?" she countered, assessing Vana quite openly.

Ivana ears picked up some light chatter coming from inside the cabin due to her enhanced hearing. She tried to look around the girl and see who else was inside, but saw no one.

"Sixth cabin on the right, bright letters stating 'Navajo', and a t-shirt to match. This is my cabin," Vana stated plainly and the tall girl nodded.

"Well then, welcome to Navajo. I'm Amanda."

"Ivana Bancroft."

"Nice to meet you; let's introduce you to the rest of the cabin."

They trudged up the steps, Vana easily carrying all her trunks. The door swung open before they even reached the top of the stairs and out came a petit brunette with big brown eyes.

"Steadler, who's this?" asked the girl.

"Ivana Bancroft," Amanda answered to what Vana assumed was her last name, "This is Janet Allen. She's a second year from Michigan."

Janet smiled and waved at her before turning to face Amanda.

"Soph's crying again, I don't know what to do."

"Oh, damn it!" Amanda cried as she rushed back inside. Vana followed after, dragging her trunks.

When she got inside she placed them on an empty bed, before surveying the room. Her eyes immediately fell on Amanda and the girl Janet called 'Soph'. She was sniffling and Amanda had her arms wrapped around the small blonde girl.

Vana felt bad for the poor girl, so she started rummaging around her carry-on. She let out a pleased hum – barely holding back 'eureka' when she found what she was looking for. Vana walked towards the bed and held out a small bag in front of her.

"Sweet?"

The girl looked up at Vana with tear filled green eyes, and cracked a small smile before reaching into the bag and pulling one out. When she popped it in her mouth, the smile got bigger.

"I'm Vana, and you are?"

"Sop-" she hiccupped, "Sophie Kingston."

Vana smiled softly at her as she sat down on the end of the bed, "And where are you from, Sophie Kingston?"

"Here. I'm from Maine, Portland to be exact."

"I'm from London. Do you want another?"

Sophie nodded, and grabbed another, quickly popping it into her mouth. They started conversing about camp and the activities they wanted to do, anything but their homes as Vana assumed that was the cause of the tears.

Suddenly a bell rang out, and Vana looked up in surprise. Janet saw this and mouthed 'lunch'.

"Ah," Vana said, "That's the lunch bell. It's amazing how time flies." They got up off the bed and Janet and Sophie headed out, but as Vana went to follow Amanda pulled her aside.

"How did you do that? How did you get her to open up?"

Vana smiled at the older girl, "You'd be amazed what a sweet can do. Lunch?"

**HNHNHNHN**

Vana spotted her from across the lunch hall. Her 'twin'. After their little encounter not too long ago, she doubted she would forget her. Vana watched as the girl looked at the table, trying to avoid Vana's eyes. 'The eyes,' Vana thought, 'it's the eyes.' She thought it was a coincidence, but when their eyes met across the room she knew there was something off. They had the same eyes. There was only one other person alive with those eyes – her mother.

Still, it couldn't be anything other than a random fluke. What else could it be?

**HNHNHNHN**

**Meanwhile...**

Helen was just landing in Old City when her phone rang. She briefly smiled when she saw who was calling her and answered.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Magnus, how is London?" came Declan MacRae's voice from across the line.

"Wonderful, Declan, as always. How's New York?" After the dismantling of the Network a few years back Helen decided to keep Declan on as one of the Underground Sanctuary Heads, like Will. Declan had gotten New York while Will claimed the first Underground in Old City.

The other Undergrounds had gone to a select few of the Heads, most from the Executive Committee. Helen had kept Pili from Cairo, Onryuji from Tokyo, and the Monrovian House Head Yusuf, not to mention a few others. She had Underground Sanctuaries throughout the globe

As caught up in this train of thought as she was, she completely missed Declan's answer and his return question.

"I'm sorry, Declan. I have been a little unfocused as of late, what was your question?"

Declan chuckled over the line, she could hear the smile in his voice, "No problem Doctor. Just wondering what you're doing on a flight to Old City. I had told Will I would come and sort his issue out, he hadn't needed to call you in."

The barely-there smile dropped from Helen's face. Her eyes narrowed at this revelation. It seems young William had been keeping secrets.

"Doctor Magnus?" Declan called, trying to regain Helen's attention again.

"Declan, I must go. I am about to disembark. We shall have to talk later," she hung up without waiting for a reply.

Helen didn't know what Will wanted or expected to gain from this little stunt, but it couldn't be good. Oh Doctor Zimmerman, why must he always stick his nose where it doesn't belong?

Will had come to pick her up from the airport in a town car and she immediately knew something was up. It didn't help the foreboding feeling when he covertly–or his attempt at covertly- told the driver to take the scenic route. Helen had lived in Old City since the Sanctuary there had been founded, almost 100 years, she knew her way around that city better than most. That he thought he could trick her astounded her. Did she really seem so dense?

When they arrived a whole fifteen minutes later than they should have Helen's hackles were fully upright. Something was up with Will. They dealt with the situation quickly, surprisingly quickly for something that caused her to have to fly half way around the world. It was just a group of warring Hollow Earth Abnormal tribes that needed a mediator. All of this put Helen on edge, so when Will suggested a walk she jumped at the opportunity. She should have known better.

"So, how is Abby?" She said to break the silence that had fallen over them and saw William tense up. He always reacted this way whenever Helen mentioned Abby. That Helen locked him up and operated on his then-girlfriend without patient permission was still a sore spot for him. She refrained from rolling her eyes, after so many years of working for her you'd think he'd get used to the fact that she tended to get her way. Obviously not.

"Abby is fine. She's visiting her mom and sister in Virginia," was his terse reply, noticeably uncomfortable with the topic. Helen decided to drop it, and they continued their walk around the Sanctuary.

"How is Ivana?

Helen flinched. She knew how Will felt about this, he had made his thoughts clear... multiple times.

"You know, Magnus, this is getting a bit ridiculous. I thought it would help you to be here, but I think it's made it worse." Will stalked away and then turned back to face her.

"Why is it such a big deal for you to come back here? Jesus _Helen_, it's like since he left it pains you to be here. And you won't even tell your poor daughter the truth. Like she'd want to meet him anyway but, she deserves to know, you can't shelter her forever," Will said scathingly, and then he went too far, "Little chick's gonna want to leave the nest sometime. It will be worse if she finds out about _**Daddy**_from someone else."

Helen was silent and he continued a few seconds later, either completely ignoring or not seeing the pained expression on her face, "It's not like you loved him. It's Tesla we're talking about."

She quickly turned on her heel and walked away, knowing that if she stayed by his side a moment longer she might kill him, or worse – start to cry.


	6. Fencing

_**Fencing**_

**A/N:**** Hey, you. Yes, you. The one reading this, you know who you are. This is about to be a shameless plug to my tumblr, but we need more Teslenites on tumblr. It's lonely without you guys. As of right now, my blog has a lot of Doctor Who (yay!). But, if more of you were on tumblr and were posting amazing Teslen things, I could post them too. If you have them, post amazing gifs, pictures, and fanfic. We could always use more fanfic:) **

**So, if you want to, check me out. chimeralover/tumblr/com. **

**Disclaimer:**** Not yet. Maybe one day, and I'll bring all you lovely people into it, and we can revive the show! It's the power of fans, we could take over the world! **

**Enjoy ~x**

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

Over the next few days the camps activities were up and running. There was archery, canoeing, swimming, races, obstacle courses, crafts, baseball, basketball, tennis, soccer –which Vana's knew as football- and American football.

**HNHNHNHN**

Kat wielded her foil with finesse. Her father had gotten her into lesson when he had found out that she was interested in joining the school fencing team. Of course, she had dropped out of that school a few months later, so she had three months of fencing with no reason to use it. Finally, she had a chance to use these skill- and if she said so herself, she was doing quite well.

Swiftly, she turned on her opponent, blocking each strike with a quick flick of her wrist. Then she advanced, backing her opponent up step by step, gaining ground, until she could strike. With a tap to the chest, it was over.

Kat pulled off her mask, smiling and offered her hand to her challenger to shake. The girl smiled in return and walked off the mat.

"Congrats to our winner, the still undefeated champ from Napa, California, Miss Katarina Smith," Sharon Jr. held her hand above her head, and Kat took a graceful bow. The girls cheered, especially the ones from Arapaho. Kat walked over to her friends as Sharon Jr. started to speak again.

"Do we have any challengers? Oh, come on ladies; let's not be damsels in distress here. Anyone?"

Vana, who had been walking by on her way to her cabin, stopped. She handed her tennis racket to Janet, and said, "I'll take a whack at it."

"Okay, we've got ourselves a challenger. Gear up."

Janet, Sophie, Amanda started helping Vana into the protective clothing.

Kat was still busy talking to Naomi, and hadn't noticed the new opponent. She smiled at some inane story Diana was telling, her accent thick as she talked about her family.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Sharon Jr. asked.

"Ready," they both responded and Kat walked to meet her opponent in the center of the arena.

"En garde, fence!"

A battle ensued. Both had considerable skill, and they both used their advanced reflexes to get the upper hand. Quickly, they moved out of the fencing arena, and out into the rest of the camp, jumping and dodging, with the spectators following along behind.

Foils in left hands, they duelled onto the craft building's porch. Vana backed Kat up, and as she tapped her chest, Kat fell backwards... into a trough of water.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me help you," Vana said as she offered her hand to her opponent.

"No, let me help you," Kat pulled Vana down into the water with her. She spluttered as she surfaced.

Then, Sharon Jr. stepped forward, "Okay, that was quite a show. Alright, I think we've got ourselves a new camp champ, from London, England, Miss Ivana Bancroft."

They had their backs towards each other as the pulled off their helmets. Kat was bitter about losing, while Vana was a little smug. They stubbornly didn't face the other.

"Alright girls, shake hands. Come on, girls."

Vana and Kat both sighed heavily, before the turned to face the other. They both gasped. It was a mirror image, the only noticeable difference being the length of their hair. They had never seen each other so close, and there was no mistaking the likeness, they were identical.

Slowly, they both stuck out their hands. Kat grasped Vana hand in a brief handshake as everyone stared at the two lookalikes.

"Oh, wow," whispered Sharon Jr. as most of the girls dispersed.

"Why is everyone staring?" Kat asked as Vana tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Don't you see it?" Vana asked incredulously.

"See what?"

Vana looked at Kat like she had grown a third eye – which was possible- and plainly stated, "The resemblance between us."

"Resemblance? Between you and me?" Vana nodded, and Kat smirked, "Let me see... Turn sideways, now the other way." Vana did as she asked.

"Well," said Kat, "your eyes are much closer together than mine, your ears... well, don't worry. You'll grow into them; your teeth are a little crooked..." Naomi and Diana giggled.

"And that nose! Well, don't worry dear, those things can be fixed."

Janet stepped forward, "Want me to deck her for ya'?"

Kat sneered at Janet, "I'm not quite finished yet. Do you want to know the real difference between us?"

Vana interrupted Kat, "Let me see... I know how to fence and you don't, or I have class and you don't. Take your pick."

"Why I oughta..." Kat said menacingly.

"Er... ladies, I think it's time to break up this little love fest. Ivana, Katarina. Katarina, Ivana. I mean, whoa."

Kat turned, and stormed off with Naomi and Diana trailing behind. Vana actually took off the gear before heading back to her cabin. They both left Sharon Jr. in their wake, feeling a little unsettled, with a major headache coming on.

**HNHNHNHN**

"Hey, Kat! I have something to show you," Chloe called across the open field. She quickly rushed to her side, "What's up, Chloe?"

"Well, do you remember the first day, when I told you about where I'm from?" Kat nodded, and Chloe continued, "I had some free activity time, and I asked if I could have access to a communicator. They didn't have one, so I asked to use a computer. I wanted to email my mom.

"Anyway, I did that, and I still had some free time. So, I looked up those ruins. You'll never believe what I found."

"Are you going to make me guess?" Kat asked as Chloe pulled her by the arm to the main house.

"Just wait. You'll see."

They rushed into what seemed to be an office, Sharon Sr.'s, if she was correct. Chloe ushered her around the desk and sat her in front of the computer. On the screen, there was an article.

"The ruins used to be a huge complex that housed a private research facility. It was run by this woman, she was very powerful and had contacts in every government, until they turned on her. Or her on them, it wasn't that clear. She ended up blowing up the compound, taking herself down with it. Anyhow, there's this video that goes along with it and I wanted to show you."

Chloe pressed play, and Kat was stunned, it was her mother. Kat checked the date stamp on the video. But, it couldn't be her mother. If that woman was her mother, that meant she had died before Kat had even been born – possibly before she was conceived.

**HNHNHNHN**

Late that night, girls were streaming into the Ojibwa's cabin. It was the first poker night of the summer, and it was their turn to host. It would rotate over the summer, but only the largest cabins hosted. It was a secret - none of the counselors knew, but it was an old tradition.

Inside the cabin, Vana was winning her hand. Actually, she had one almost every hand since she had started playing.

"Sorry ladies, two pair. Read'em and weep." Vana smiled as she pulled the pot towards her.

"Ugh, that's it. I'm out," grumbled one of the Sioux girls as the rest of the girls groaned.

Vana started pilling her newly-acquired things into her pillow case. "So that's it? No more takers?"

There was a general muttering about having nothing left, before Kat walked in and right up to the little table in the cabin, followed by her cabin mates.

"I'll take a whack at it," she sneered and dumped a large pile of coins onto the table.

Vana quickly bridged the deck, before giving Kat her full attention, "Take a seat, Smith."

Kat did just that, and her friends sat around her, "Deal me in."

They picked up the cards that Vana had dealt, and Kat smiled to the girls hovering around her shoulder.

The game went by quickly with both of them betting big. Money – both British and American, nail polish, hair ties, hair clips, and lip glosses went into the pot. Finally, when Kat had run out of coins to put in to pot did she speak.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

Vana looked at her cards and smiled, "Excellent."

"Butt naked." The girls around her snorted and Vana's smile got bigger.

"Even more excellent. Start unzipping, Smith. Straight in diamonds." Sophie, who was sitting beside Vana smugly smiled at the girls across the table.

"You're good, Bancroft, but you're just not good enough." Kat paused dramatically.

"In your honour, a Royal Flush," Kat smirked with a British accent, "Get moving."

**HNHNHNHN**

Vana walked slowly down the dock. Needless to say, she had never been more humiliated in her life. From behind her there were catcalls and whistles, she grimaced. Vana stopped at the end of the dock and turned around. Putting on a brave face, she saluted Kat and the other giggling girls. Then, she dove into the lake, wearing nothing but her locket from her grandfather.

Kat turned to the other girls, "Grab her clothes!"

Sophie, who had been on the beach, took off in the direction of the Navajo cabin. She needed to get help, fast. 'Poor Vana,' was her thought as she ran up the trail, away from the lake. Sophie knew just who to get.

**HNHNHNHNHN**

**A/N2: Forgive the fencing... I'm not good at that. I tried. Please review:) Thank you for reading. **


	7. Prank Wars

_**Prank War**_

**A/N: **** Merry/Happy Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate or don't celebrate. **

**I have been sitting on this since the beginning. Hope you like it. Enjoy ~x**

**Ooh! And, for those of you who haven't seen, I have written a small, little one shot. It's really short, and you should go check it out. (I know, shameless plug to my own story... Shhh!) It will only take a minute of your time. And, hey, you might enjoy it. It's called **_**Her House**_**. **

**Disclaimer:**** Nope. **

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

Vana was standing on the dock, not even shivering. While she would admit that the lake was a little chilly at night, the cold had no noticeable effect on her. After she had dived in to the lake, the girls that had followed her down, fled, taking her clothes with them. It was dark, but Vana had no trouble seeing. She turned around and looked out on the lake.

From behind her she heard the sound of crunching gravel before whoever seemed to be approaching hit the sand of the beach. Vana attempted to cover herself from whoever was walking down to the dock. She saw a flashlight beam bobbing along the ground, illuminating the carrier's path.

Because of the flashlight's beam she could see who was there. Amanda came walking down the dock and handed Vana a towel.

"Soph came and got me," she raised her eyebrow and Vana huffed. They were silent as Vana dried off.

"Aren't you cold?" Amanda asked as handed Vana a soft bundle – her pajamas. Vana shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of 'thank you. I might have had to walk back naked'.

Amanda chuckled, seeming to have heard what Vana had said, "I think that was the point."

Vana grabbed her flip flops from Amanda's hands and shoved her feet into them. Still smirking, Amanda wrapped her arm around Vana's shoulder and started guiding her back towards the cabin, flashlight pointed ahead. They were silent until they reached their cabin's door.

"Amanda," Vana called, stopping the older girl from opening the door, "thank you. Really, I- just thank you."

Amanda smiled, "We Navajo's have to stick together." She pulled open the door to reveal the smiling face of Janet, and Sophie's worried gaze.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked anxiously, pulling Vana down onto her bed and looking her over.

"I'm alright, I promise," Vana said, brushing blonde curls out of Sophie's eyes.

Janet flopped down onto Vana's bed, and as she looked up at her with big, brown eyes, said "Are you going to let this slide?"

Vana looked around at her friends and grinned wickedly.

"Not a chance."

**HNHNHNHN**

_The next day..._

They had gotten the chocolate sauce and the red food colouring from the kitchen the night before – the night Vana took a dip in the lake- and hid it in bushes near the Arapaho cabin. Janet chuckled darkly as she mixed the two ingredients together so it looked like blood.

The Arapaho's were out swimming in the lake. The Navajo's crept up to the beach, being careful to avoid the Activity Leaders, red chocolate sauce in hand. Carrying the carton over the sand was proving too difficult a job for Janet so Vana took it off her hands and lugged it down to where the Arapaho's had left their belongings.

Leaving Sophie on look out, the other three started pouring chocolate sauce into the shoes that had been left on the sand. They filled them about half an inch full before running off in the direction of their activity of the day- archery. But instead of leaving, they were waiting, watching from a secluded hiding place. The girls dissolved into giggles before Vana shushed them as the Arapaho's got out of the water.

**HN**

Kat, Naomi, Diana, and Chloe waded their way out of the water after the instructor, chattering about last night's events. They all laughed as the remembered Vana's face when she realised that she had lost.

Maybe Kat was having too good a time, or maybe the overpowering scent of sunscreen and tanning lotion was masking the thick, chocolaty smell, but all she knew was that it was a complete surprise to slip her feet inside her sneakers and find chocolate sauce. It was blood red chocolate sauce too, not that ridiculous strawberry stuff.

There was a chorus of gasps from Kat and her cabin mates. Naomi pulled off one of her shoes and attempted to pour out the red chocolate syrup to no avail. Kat narrowed her eyes, scanning the beach for the culprits, but none could be found. Fortunately, Kat had an inkling as to whom was behind all this.

She kicked off her shoes and walked down to the lake, grimacing as sand stuck to her bare, but chocolate covered feet. Kat waded up to mid calf before dinking her shoes under the water. She watched as the water became tinged with red – like blood.

Kat stood there for a few moments, taking deep, calming breaths. She focused on slowing her breathing and her heartbeat.

'_It was just a joke_,' the more rational part of her mind soothingly whispered.

'_Is that so?_' she thought, '_then why does it feel more like a declaration of war_.'

She opened her eyes - not realising that she had closed them – and noticed that her friends were rinsing out their shoes as well, in the same manner as she had. Giving each a look, she stalked out of the water and up the beach barefoot. As she walked away, she was careful to avoid the giggling shrubbery.

After all, she had revenge to plan.

**HNHNHNHN**

_Four days later..._

Vana was whistling merrily as she headed towards the showers. It had been a few days and there had been no retaliation from the Arapahos. The first two days, the girls had been very anxious, jumping at the smallest sound and peering around corners warily. But as the sun rose on the fourth day without any sign of trouble, they had started to relax.

Adjusting her grip in her shower supplies, Vana reached for the door handle, only to have it blown open by Hurricane Sophie. She was wrapped in a towel, he hair wet and plastered to her forehead.

"Oh, Vana, thank god! I thought that I would have to walked all the way back to the cabin like this," Soph gestured to her towel and Vana gave her a look. Sophie mouth formed a small 'O'.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Its fine, I didn't actually have to walked back in the nude because of you. Anyway, what did you need?"

"Well, I forgot my shampoo and conditioner, and I was wondering if I could use yours. Can I?"

I don't know, can you?"

"Ha ha, very funny. _May_ I use some?"

"Of course! It's lightly scented I hope you don't mind." Anything stronger bothered Vana's hypersensitive nose.

'Thanks, do you mind if I use it first?"

"Not at all." Vana handed her the bottles and went to put down her things in the shower stall next to Sophie's. "Slip them over when you're done."

Closing the stall door, Vana got into the shower. She smiled as Sophie started singing softly. Sophie was very quick and after a few minutes slid the bottles across the floor outside the showers. Vana grabbed them and started washing her own hair.

She was just rinsing out conditioner when she heard a shriek. Vana quickly shut off the water and stuck her head out of the curtain. She could hear a muffled sobbing from by the sinks.

"Sophie?" she tentatively called as she wrapped her towel around herself.

"Vana," she replied in a low voice, "please tell me you haven't washed your hair yet."

"I just finished, why?" she asked as she opened the stall door.

Vana gasped when she was Sophie. Her hair was bright green Sophie turned to look at Vana and her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Oh, Soph! It will be okay!" Vana rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. Sophie started sobbing loudly and choked something out Vana couldn't understand.

"Sorry, I couldn't understand that. Take a deep breath and try again." This time Vana caught small fragments of words like 'hair' and 'parents' and 'forever'.

"It's only temporary, Soph. It will wash out. I'm sure of it," Soph let out a small cry, but she seemed to have stopped sobbing. "And even if it doesn't, we shall have green hair together."

Vana tugged a strand on her long hair around to the front to show Sophie the almost matching colour of green. Sophie let out an unwilling chuckle.

"Now, we have to walk out of here with our heads held high," Vana released Sophie and walked back into her shower stall, quickly changing back into her clothes. She took a steadying breath before going back out to face Sophie, with an unruffled look on her face. Vana knew she had to be strong for her and not falter in her composure. For if Vana lost it, even for a second, she knew Sophie would lose it too.

`How do you do it? How are you so calm?"

"I'm British, it's in my blood," Vana shrugged, "but I have a plan."

"A plan? Maybe we should just let it go."

"No, you see, I could have let it go before, but you became involved in it. I'm very protective of my friends. For what I have planned, I'm going to need all of the girls help. We strike at noon tomorrow."

With that, Vana led Sophie out of the showers and back towards their cabin.

**HNHNHNHN**

_The next day..._

"I'm so tired," Kat panted from up on Naomi's back as she, Chloe, Diana, and Naomi trekked back across the camp from the basketball court.

As they came over the hill to their cabin all the girls stopped dead.

"Oh. My. God," cried Kat as they stood there gaping at their cabin.

"You know that nap you were talking about," Chloe said and Kat nodded, "I don't think that's gonna be happening"

The four bunks were on the roof, along with their duffle bags and other furniture. A collective gasp broke out between the four of them and they tried to forget the girls around them who were laughing and pointing. They didn't see the culprits who had fled the scene, knowing it was safer to be as far away as possible.

"Oh, it's on now," Diana shouted and together they stormed toward the cabin to plan, all of them trying to ignore the British flag waving proudly, tauntingly above the door.

**HNHNHNHN**

"Shhh," Kat hissed to the three girls who had quickly become her friends.

They surrounded the cabin, peeking in the windows before heading to the door. The door's hinges creaked as Naomi pulled it open and they froze. When no sound came from inside the cabin, Kat turned to face the girls and pulled up her black hood, the other girls did the same. Shouldering their pillowcases stuffed full of their supplies, they crept inside and got to work.

Diana handed out the string, honey, and shaving cream to her accomplices and started to set up, being very careful not to make an unnecessary sound. Naomi grabbed the vegetable oil from her sack and poured it onto the floor. Kat and Chloe filled a bucket full of chocolate milk.

"Got milk?" Kat whispered to Chloe and they poured the last in and put it in place.

The girls continued in silence and then glanced around appreciatively at their finished project. Very cautiously they slunk out of the cabin before running to the safety of their cabin. They dissolved into giggles and they climbed into their bunks and quickly fell asleep.

**HNHNHNHN**

_The next morning..._

As the badly-played trumpet croaked out the wake-up call over the PA system, Vana rolled over. She blinked and rubbed her eyes groggily. Suddenly everything came into focus. She shot up.

Looking around she gawked at all the yarn and string hung up around her cabin. It was everywhere.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stepped on to the floor. The resulting squish reminded her of the time her mother showed her the slime of a rare Hollow Earth Abnormal. She had poked at it, fascinated by its ability to conduct electricity. She had sent little charges through it and in response it had made an odd squishing sound. She shrieked in anger and disgust, also a bit of shock.

Vana's shriek awoke the members of her cabin. Amanda's eyes shot open, she glanced around her and found herself covered in shaving cream. Janet started screaming, her hair was stuck up in bright green spikes –probably leftovers from earlier in the week- and she was covered in honey. Sophie, who was terrified of spiders, sat up and released a blood curdling scream as one dropped on her head. She swatted at it and her green eyes widened and filled with tears as she realized that her blonde curls had been chopped off during the night.

"Ew, ew, ew," cried Janet as she attempted to brush the honey off of her.

Soon everyone was screaming and they were so distracted by what was happening that they didn't notice the four heads looking in the windows.

Vana tried to get to Sophie, who was sobbing hysterically, but she walked into a thread. Before she knew what happened, she was being bombarded by water balloons. She jumped around, avoiding them.

"Ha, she didn't get me," she said as she searched the cabin, looking for the culprit, knowing Kat wouldn't be able to miss this.

Being distracted by that, Vana didn't expect the giant water balloon falling from the rafters. Looking up, she only had time to scream before it hit her, soaking her completely.

"**That girl**," she spat out, "is without a doubt the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!"

**HNHNHNHN**

Outside the cabin Kat chucked and turned to her friends, "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Morning girls," came a cheery voice from behind them.

"Morning Sharons," they replied as Sharon Kinsey Sr. and her daughter walked by.

"Sharons!" they shouted, and ran after them.

Sharon Sr. pulled out her megaphone and addressed the entire camp, "Surprise inspections! Attention, Navajo's!"

Sharon Sr. and Jr. turned to face the cabin where Vana and her friends were. Kat ran to intercept them.

"You don't want to go in there," she almost pleaded. Sharon Sr. raised her eyebrow in question, "One of the girls got sick last night and it is a **big**, **big **mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting."

"Well, if someone's sick, I must go in," Sharon Sr. attempted to get inside, but Kat blocked the door.

"Move aside, dear," she tried again and Kat glanced upward and saw the bucket full of chocolate milk teetering precariously.

"No, no, no. I can't let you go in there," she glanced up again, "She's **highly **contagious."

Vana came to the solid door and opened it, leaving the screen door still trapped behind Kat. She stared at Kat long and hard before turning her gaze onto the Sharons.

"Actually," Vana said, her British accent becoming even more pronounced, "We're all quite fine in here... unless Kat Smith knows something we don't know." She saw Kat looking up and followed her gaze before landing on the bucket hanging above the door.

"Really, I insist," she grinned, and to the Sharons it must have seemed sweet, but Kat saw only the mirth, "Open the door and come see for yourself."

"Stand aside Katarina" and with that Sharon heaved the door open.

For one heart stopping second nothing happened. Then all hell broke loose. The bucket overturned, spilling the contents first onto Sharon Sr. then Sharon Jr. Sharon Sr. rushed forward to escape the onslaught of chocolate milk before sliding on the vegetable oil and crashing into the dresser, her daughter following suit. Sharon Jr. fell to the floor and as her mother attempted to help her up, she grabbed hold of a doll that was hanging from a string. Pulling on it, the fan started and covered everyone in feathers.

There was silence, complete silence. Not a sound broke it until Sharon Sr. spoke. "You two," she pointed at Vana and Kat, "pack your bags. You are to be moved to the Isolation Cabin...Immediately. As for the rest of you, clean this place up. I want it spotless before any of you come for breakfast."

"But...but," Vana stuttered but Sharon Jr. cut her off.

"No buts, get packing."

The Sharons filled out, leaving five speechless girls in their wake.


	8. Isolation Cabin

_**Isolation Cabin**_

**Disclaimer: **** No.**

**A/N.**** YAY! A quick update:) This is a good week for me. This is to make up for that extremely long break in between updates that happened. I shall strive to avoid being so neglectful! Tsk, tsk. Shame on me.**

**Now, I realised that in my previous chapter I forgot to thank the ever-lovely Sparky She-Demon for her help. Without her that chapter wouldn't be as good as I hope it is now! Her helpful ideas keep me going. If you are reading this, thank you Sparky!**

**Oh, now you guys! Yes, the ones reading this. I know you are there! I thank all the followers, favouriters, and the reviewers past, present, and future. Speaking of reviews, you should do that on your way out. Please don't love me and leave me. Feel free to tell me what you liked or didn't like. I'm always open to suggestions! **

**Please continue on to the scheduled update. Thank you for your time! Enjoy~X**

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

"Three weeks left at camp and you'll spend them together. Room together, eat together, and play together," Sharon Sr. went to leave, but stopped to say, "Either you'll find a way to live with each other, or you'll punish yourselves far better than I ever could. Goodbye girls."

The door slammed shut behind her and that was the only thing that marred the silence that had fallen over the Isolation Cabin, which was empty except for the two lookalikes.

Vana carefully piled her stuff on the bed on the right before sitting down on the end, while Kat threw her duffle bag at the left bed and flopped down.

"It's your fault, you know that. If you hadn't let her in, we wouldn't be in this situation," Kat moaned as she glared at the ceiling.

Vana remained quiet, but when Kat looked at her she saw Vana frowning at her with her eyes narrowed.

"So, the silent treatment, is it? Two can play at that game," Kat said before dropping back down onto the bed.

**HNHNHNHN**

Kat rolled over in bed; she had been trying to get to sleep for the past half hour. She had tried sleeping with a pillow over her head, but had a sneaking suspicion that Vana would smother her in her sleep. She had tried climbing underneath the blankets, covering her eyes, wearing a sleep mask, she was even so desperate as to count sheep. Nothing was working. If only her annoying cabin mate would turn off the light.

She sighed as she rolled over again and glared at Vana, who was sitting up writing a letter. Kat sat up quickly and flicked the light off.

Vana practically growled. Anger coursed through her and along with the anger came the electricity. Unbeknownst to her, she sent an electrical charge through the light switch as she flipped the light back on. With a flash of sparks and smoke the light burnt out. Vana and Kat were sitting in the dark. As Kat rolled over to go back to sleep, Vana heard her snicker.

Narrowing her eyes, Vana dropped her stuff on the floor with a loud thump. She flopped back and sighed, thinking about her possible anger issues. This made her more determined than ever not to cave. Her cabin mate seemed to bring out the worst in her.

'But also the best,' said a pesky little voice in the back of her mind that sounded startlingly like her mother.

"Oh, shush," she muttered and closed her eyes, though she did have to agree that Katarina seemed to be a worthy opponent.

Pushing the thought away, she settled down to sleep and fell into a dreamless sleep

**HNHNHNHN**

A week later Kat and Vana were still locked in a silent battle of wills, both of them too stubborn to give in. They sat silently at the table reserved for them with big black letters saying '**ISOLATION TABLE**', Kat and Vana were both looking at everything but the person sitting across from them.

Sharon Sr. had gotten one thing right. They were suffering. Well, suffering might be an understatement. They were starved of human contact and the worst part was – it was self-inflicted. This wasn't punishment, this was torture, at least in Kat's opinion.

Slowly, Kat pushed her mashed potatoes around her plate. She had no real interest in eating them. Most days, the kitchen put out food that was at least edible. Today it was barely palatable. It was days like today that made her miss home the most. Sometimes, hyper senses really sucked.

Vana jabbed her fork into what was supposed to be some sort of mystery meat meatloaf. She had never eaten meatloaf before coming to camp and she didn't think she would eat it ever again.

"Pass the salt, please," Vana muttered as she stared at her bland food. Kat obliged unthinkingly, passing her the salt without looking up from her mashed potatoes. Realising what had just happened, they both looked up.

Blue eyes met the same blue eyes across the table briefly before they both looked back down at their food and endured the continued silence of their meal.

**HNHNHNHN**

The next day the rain was pouring down, drenching everyone who braved the harsh wind within seconds. There where shrieks from those who were running back from their activities. A few of the girls were in swim suits, and as Vana looked out the window, she couldn't help but giggle.

The dripping of the leaks in the ceiling was the only sound inside of the cabin. The buckets had been there since early morning when the rain had started. Kat went out on to the porch, braving the rain and wind to dump out a half full bucket of water.

As she was coming back inside, the door slammed against the outside wall. A big gust of wind came through the room and Vana's papers scattered across the room. They ended up everywhere and as they both scrambled to pick them up, one page landed in a bucket of water that hadn't been emptied yet.

Kat piled up as many as she could get her hands on, while Vana did the same. Vana plucked a particularly soggy page out of the bucket and sat on the floor with a sigh. "Oh, bloody hell," she muttered as she stared at the running blue ink. The notes were practically illegible.

"Any of it ruined?" Kat asked as she handed her pile to Vana.

"Just some notes on a theory of mine."

"Theory? About what?" Kat wondered if it was a silly theory about why socks went missing in the dryer or if it was an actually scientific theory.

"Well, I have some ideas about how to revolutionise energy consumption in the modern day. I was going to show it to my mother when I got home. It's really too bad."

Kat was shocked, "Wow, revolutionising modern energy use. You and my dad would get along great!"

"Really? Why do you say that?" Vana raised an eyebrow, why would she get along with Kat's father?

"Well, he likes to think himself an expert on electricity."

Vana was silent for a moment, before staring intently down at the sodden paper in front of her. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper, "Is he nice?"

Kat snorted, "He's great. Actually, I have a picture of him right here," Kat ran over to her wall and pulled off a well worn photograph that was taped there, "Well, he's just in the background. It's really just a picture of our house. We built it when I was little. We've got this incredible porch that looks over the entire vineyard and a swimming pool. What about you, Vana, where do you live?"

"Kat, I want to tell you all about where I live, but I can't. It's a huge secret and I've never told anyone."

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise that we won't have any secrets between us, then I'll promise the same."

Vana looked down at the hand Kat had stuck out, considering her mother's immense anger if she ever found out and, worse, the disappointment. But as Kat smiled at her, Vana knew a friend was worth it. She took Kat hand and shook it, sealing her fate.

'_A bit dramatic, don't you think?_' came a little voice in her head that sounded like Alistair and she smiled.

"I live in a place called the Sanctuary. It isn't the only one, there are several others all over the world, but the one I live in is based in London. The Sanctuary is a home for Abnormals. We help them, even save them from themselves..."


	9. A New Discovery and a Plan to Match

_**A New Discovery and a Plan to Match**_

**Disclaimer: **** No.**

**A/N.**** I'm so sorry about the delay. I was just so tired due to exams and thanks to my insomnia I've had no creative drive to write anything. It's just been really tiring, mentally and physically. Then I got sick, and my colds tend to last... and I feel like you are all staring at me like my eighth grade French teacher used to when I was late. Dear God. *hides behind fluffy pillow***

**Anyway, enjoy~X**

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

"I have a serious question," Vana said to her lookalike, looking down nervously, her British accent becoming more pronounced. They had been talking for over an hour, and Vana had spent the time trying to gain the courage to ask this question.

"Shoot," Kat replied, "No secrets, remember?"

"Kat, what was your mother like?"

Kat looked up at the ceiling, not meeting Vana's eyes, "I never met her. She and my dad busted up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure. He doesn't really like to talk about her... but I know she was really beautiful."

"How do you know that?" Vana asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep. He said that he had a lot of her from over the years," Kat shrugged, "What about your family? You mentioned your mom, granddad, kind of grandma, kind of brother/uncle, his son who is more like a brother, etc. What about your dad?"

"I don't have a father, actually. They split up years ago. My mother doesn't talk about him anymore, and I've only seen a few photos of him." Suddenly, a strange look came over Vana's face, "Oh, I wonder..."

Kat didn't notice. "You know, it's scary the way nobody stays together anymore these days." She stood up and turned towards the doors of the Isolation Cabin, "Look, it's stopped raining. I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the mess hall and get something to drink?"

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this?!" Vana shouted as she followed Kat out on to the porch of the cabin.

Kat turned back to face Vana, arching her eyebrow and asking, "At a time like what?"

Vana pulled Kat back into the cabin by her elbow before "Don't you realize what's happening? Oh man, this is beyond coincidence, this is beyond imagination! I only have a mother, and you only have a father... You've never seen your mum, and I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mum, I have one old picture of my dad... well, they're together in it."

Suddenly Kat raced over to her duffel bag. She threw things out on to the bed as she dug until she found what she seemed to be looking for.

"This is the picture of my mom."

"This is so freaky. Okay. On the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?" Vana said as she rummaged through her trunk, looking for her photo.

"Okay," Kat said as Vana stood up, picture in hand.

"One..." said Vana softly.

Kat slowly spoke and met Vana's eyes, "Two..."

Their eyes met and together they said, "Three!"

It only took them moments to realise that what they hold are exactly the same photographs. Identical in that they are one and the same. The woman in the red dress and the man with his rolled up shirt sleeves locked in a passionate embrace.

Kat whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "That's my dad."

"That's my mum," she murmured back, and jumped when a loud bell rings, "That's the lunch bell."

Kat wiped away her spilt tears and said, "I'm not so hungry anymore. So if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad... then you and I are like... sisters."

Vana looked at Kat in disbelief, "Sisters? Kat, we're like twins!"

"Oh my god!" Vana whispered a few seconds before Kat did the same. "Oh my god!"

And suddenly, they were hugging. When they pulled apart, Vana asked,

"My father is Nikola Tesla, isn't he?" Kat nodded and Vana sighed dreamily, "Do you know how this feels? As an inventor, to find out that my father is the famous creator of the AC Current? This is perhaps the best day of my life. Beyond even when Mother finally let me at the network's computer system!"

"And Mom is Helen Magnus, right? The Helen Magnus! He would never tell me her last name. Dad would only call her Helen. Mom has helped modernise medicine today. Even though most don't credit her, in some circles she is still highly regarded."

Kat and Vana embraced again. They were silent for a few minutes before Vana pulled back and cleared her throat uneasily, "I have another question." There was a brief pause before, "Smith? Isn't that a little..." Vana trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"Suspicious?" Vana nodded and Kat continued, "I know, but it's better than going around as Katarina Tesla. That named died out in 1943. And what about Bancroft?" Kat asked as she ran her finger through her short hair.

"It was my grandmother- **our** grandmother's maiden name. And it's how mother spent 113 years of her life, why shouldn't I use it? Also, Magnus is a little conspicuous,' Vana rolled her eyes and sighed. Having a famous mother was taxing – even if nobody knew it.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you tell the world 'monsters' exist and then blow up your giant house," Kat scoffed, "It makes you look like a crazy woman."

**~Sort of FLASHBACK~**

"**I realise that what I am about to say may sound strange, or even frightening, but I assure you every word is true. It's time the world knew the truth. This district is full of strange beings, who have lived among us for hundreds of years. I call them Abnormals. You know them as monsters. And they very much exist."**

**~HN~**

"Yes, it really does." Vana mumbled. Her mother was supposedly dead, and there had been no serious media mention of that in eleven years, but it was still famous in some circles. Mainly the conspiracy theorists.

"Dad's a vampire," Kat blurted out suddenly. Vana raised an eyebrow.

"Kat, I'm completely cognisant of that fact." At Kat's confused look, she sighed, "Hypersenses. Mum had to explain them somehow."

"You do realise that our parents are perhaps some of the most famous people to ever live?" Kat burst out, unable to hold it in any longer, "I mean, Mom's kind of dropped off the radar and you only really read about Dad in textbooks nowadays, but they are some of the world's most important historical figures!"

"I'm also well aware of that."

All of a sudden, Kat stood up from their spot on the floor. "Oh, I'm getting an idea. Oh, boy!" She started to pace.

Vana looked at her warily, "Uh oh, I don't like the sound of this..."

Kat spun on her, pointing a finger at her. "You want to meet Dad, right? And I'm just dying to know Mom. Well, this is so out there that we might be able to pull it off!"

"Pull what off?" Vana asked as she anxiously pulled on her hair.

She knelt in front of Vana, "Switching places!

Vana's brows knit together in confusion, "Switch?"

"We could do it," She assured Vana, "We're twins, aren't we?"

Vana narrowed her eyes and grabbed Kat's hands, "But there's more to it than just switching places."

"What do you mean?" Now Kat was the one confused.

"If we switched places, they would have to switch us back again eventually."

Kat's eyes widened in realisation, "Mom would have to bring me to California! They'd have to meet again," she cried.

"Face to face," Vana declared, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Shall we begin?"

**HNHNHNHN**

"I don't know if I can do this, Kat..." She looked at her loose curls that reached almost to her waist. She had been growing it out since she was nine. That was when her mother had given her free reign over what her hair would look like. She had seen an Abnormal with hair this long and had decided that this was the way it would be. She fingered it forlornly, twirling a strand around her index finger.

Kat smiled at her in the mirror, seeing Vana's doubt, "Come on, it'll be fine."

"But it's so much hair. I hadn't truly thought it through when I agreed to this."

"Are you backing out now?" Vana shook her head, "Okay, but I can't suddenly come home after two months of summer camp with hair that long. It won't work."

"But Kat-" Vana begged, but Kat cut her off.

"Nope, it's gotta go," Kat snipped the scissors menacingly. "We're doing your ears next."

"What?" Vana shrieked as Kat chopped of a big chunk of hair. Tears came to her eyes as the first section of hair hit the floor. She clenched her jaw determinedly, refusing to let herself cry. After all, it was hair. It would grow back. And it would all be worth it if she got to meet her father.

"It's the same as the hair. I can't come home without my seconds done. I wanted them so bad, and they are new. Just got them in May. Don't worry about it, and assuming you share the same quick healing that I have, it'll be healed before the end of camp." Kat cut off another large piece of hair. As that hit the floor, she spoke to distract Vana.

"So, run it by me again. Henry is-"

"Henry is the Sanctuary techie and we often work together. Alistair, his son, comes along as well." She winced as another chunk hit the floor. "He's a HAP, a class nine hyper-accelerated protean life form. Also known as a Lycan, or Werewolf. Alistair and his mother, Erika, are HAP's as well."

"Mother is 285; her 286th birthday is coming up in August. She has significant longevity, though as to how long, we don't know. I don't even think she's sure. She is the leader of the Sanctuary Network, and one of my best friends. Her father, Gregory Magnus- call him Grandfather- is only 193, don't ask. It involves time travel, and is way too long of a story." She looked in the mirror, making sure the Kat was listening.

"Now, the music room and the Library are on the eighth floor. Grandfather and Mother's lab are on the same floor, the tenth down. Hers is last door on the right; his is fourth on the left. Your room is on the third floor. It's the third door on the right. Your turn."

"Alright," Kat said as she started to even off the ends of Vana's hair. "Dad goes by Nicholas Smith and has a successful vineyard. You already know a lot about him. We have a dog, Maggie. She's a Golden Retriever. Laura and Bill live with us, and have been with us since I was born. She was my nanny when I was younger and is now our housekeeper/chef. Laura is a telepath and a bit of an empath. Neither is very strong, but she can certainly pick up on your thoughts if she tries hard enough. Don't give her a reason to. Bill works in the vineyard and has the strength of two men half his age. He's a real teddy bear.

"Dad's office is out in the winery, the kitchen is straight down the first hall in the entrance way and the dining room is attached. Your room is on the second floor, second door to your left. My library is right across the hall."

**HNHNHNHN**

Vana let out a slight scream when Kat pierced her ear. Sure, she had numbed it with ice, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel it. She glared at Kat as she let out a chuckle. Kat smiled at her unapologetically as she put an earring in.

"Oh, this is rubbish. Why did I ever let you talk me into this?" She asked incredulously.

Kat pushed at Vana's shoulder, "You better lay back down. We still have another side to go." Vana acquiesced, and laid back down on her bunk, sighing.

"Okay, but if we're going to do this, you're going to practice your accent."

"What do you mean?" She asked, attempting a British accent, "I think I do it perfectly well."

Vana gave her a look that said '_and Edison was a nice guy _', "Can't, shan't, aunt." Kat repeated them correctly.

"Now, aluminum."

Kat sighed, "Aluminum."

"No, it's not aluminum, its _aluminum_," Vana barely finished the word before Kat jabbed the needle through her other ear. She let out another yelp, and glowered at Kat.

"Aluminum," Kat said triumphantly as she put the backing on Vana's other earring.

**HNHNHNHN**

They were sitting in the mess hall, eating a rather unappetizing meal of mushy vegetables and overcooked, dry chicken. Vana pushed her food around on her plate, staring down at it glumly.

"Now pay attention." Kat poked Vana in the arm with her fork, "There are only two weeks left. Laura does the laundry on Tuesday, but the sock separately on Thursday. I don't know why. She's never given me a straight answer about that. I always go for a ride on Cassi on Fridays, and Laura and I take Maggie for walks everyday in the afternoon."

"Alright, I think I've got it."

"Then what do we do on Saturday?" Kat asked suddenly.

"Ummm..." Vana couldn't remember what Saturday was.

Kat sighs, "On Saturday's Bill goes into town to pick up any supplies."

"Oh!" Vana exclaimed, "I've got it now."

"So, what's my horse's name?"

Vana taps her fingers on the table in thought before she says, "Cassiopeia, or Cassi for short. Bill taught you to ride when you were six."

"Good, next question. Where is my room?"

**HNHNHNHNHNH**

**A/N2. Okay, so this was a bit of a rubbish chapter. I'm not happy with it, but I'm sick of trying to fix it. And it sucks because it's an important chapter. Urgh. *pulls own hair out in frustration* I'm just done.**


End file.
